Hemlines are Shorter
by ElphieRiaAddams
Summary: Written for a prompt by teaandtrixiefranklin on tumblr, involving Serena, a skirt, Bernie's jealousy and various hijinks. Of course it's Berena, with a nice dash of cheeky Ric, nonplussed Hanssen and snarky Fletch. Enjoy.


**I don't know what it is about Bernie and Serena but I just seem to keep being drawn to writing them at the moment. This time, inspiration came from a prompt from teaandtrixiefranklin on tumblr so feel free to check her out, she's lovely! And please enjoy this piece of fluffy goodness.**

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm pretty sure that Henrik will have a coronary if I show any of my legs off."

"It's not him we care about Mum, is it? It's _Bernie_. And I'm pretty sure that she'll enjoy the sight more than anyone."

"But we're not-"

"Mum, you spent literally three hours last night explaining everything to me. And it's pretty clear to me that the pair of you are being extraordinarily thick for being at the forefront of your own specialities in medicine. Seriously, trust me."

Serena knew that Elinor was simply meaning to do her best for her. And honestly, her daughter had caught her at the lowest moment the day before.

* * *

Having just finished an early shift where she'd lost a patient on the table for some still unidentifiable reason, Serena had not been in the best of moods when she got home from the hospital. Which had only been compounded by Jason having an unfortunate panic attack over his favourite television show being moved to the next night.

That had been the moment Elinor had walked into the house, back from a late lunch with friends from university. They were all on their summer break still and Elinor had jumped at the chance to spend a month with her mother in Holby, even though Serena had been working most of the week that she had been there for. But she had organised a lighter shift load for the next three weeks and was excited to spend time with Elinor.

The unfortunate downside of having Elinor home was that it meant that there was someone who could read her moods at the drop of a hat. And she had quickly worked out that the frustration that her mother was dealing with was not caused by any of the most recent events. It took plying Serena with nearly a bottle of Shiraz to finally get the truth out of her. She had fallen in love with her co-lead and best friend Berenice Wolfe.

Although Elinor thought that she should've been concerned by the fact that her mother was suddenly preferring the fairer sex, she realised that she didn't care, and indeed she was already used to her mother using her charms on everyone she met. The extension of that into a relationship with a woman did not seem that far-fetched to the young student.

The moments when Serena had finally opened up and discussed her attraction to the army medic were when Elinor could see the undiluted happiness on her face. And Serena seemed to have worked through the idea of it being a release of tension; the pair couldn't help but flirt and, although Elinor had not yet met her mother's newest colleague, she could tell from the number of positives that came out of Serena's mouth about the woman that she would be good for her mother. And so she'd come up with a plan.

It seemed to Elinor that neither woman was willing to take that final step to finally admit their true feelings to the other woman despite their kiss weeks previously and, despite urging her mother to use her blunt attitude to force the issue, Elinor eventually relented that the plan would not take. Instead, she had raised her hands in defeat the night before and left the topic alone. That, however, had not stopped her running through a thousand different scenarios before she went to sleep.

* * *

It had only been when her mother had gone for her shower that morning that Elinor had been able to creep into the master bedroom and start searching through her mother's wardrobe. By the time her mother came back, wrapped in a towel and using another to dry her short hair, Elinor was pleased as punch with her plan.

"What are you doing?" asked Serena.

"Well, seeing as you're not willing to confess your love to Bernie," Elinor didn't stop as her mother rolled her eyes and tried to interject, "I thought that instead we'd show her what she's missing so as she'd make the first move. I mean, you described her as the big, macho army medic, and I'd take that as her being slightly dominant in her relationships, not controlling but just likes to do the traditional things, like asking you out, paying for dinner, proposing-" Elinor grinned as her mother threw her hands up as though her only child's suggestion was impossible, "I'm just saying that maybe we should give her the very blatant message that you're ready for whatever the pair of you would like to do."

"Elinor, I have to work a twelve-hour shift, it has to be a suitable outfit."

"And it is. Have a look."

Serena looked at what Elinor had lain out on the bed. And, she had to admit, her daughter had good taste. For the top half she had lain out a lilac camisole with one of her usual flowing blue shirts - the one she had absent-mindedly noticed matched Bernie's trauma scrubs - and was a combination she would likely have worn to work any day. It was however, the rest of the outfit that was causing concern.

"Elinor, I have not worn a skirt to work in years. And particularly not that one."

"Why not? You know that wearing skirts like this are the ultimate power-dressing now? Women can show that they embrace their femininity whilst still showing that they are professional and strong and everything else that you are. And this skirt looks smoking hot on you I seem to remember."

"I don't want to know why you remember that."

"Oh it's cause you wore it to some school event one time and I was so embarrassed as literally all the male staff and a lot of the dads, hell a lot of the guys in my year were all staring at your ass. So I'd say wear it and, if nothing else, you'll get to feel all sexy again. And that's always a nice ego boost."

"I'm pretty sure my department would disagree with your opinion that I am in need of an ego boost. Or the assertion that I would be considered 'sexy'."

"Yeah but they only know divorcee Serena Campbell. Mum, they've never experience a night out with you. You were flirting with almost everyone in sight."

"I was not!" Serena seemed affronted by her daughter's conclusion.

"You really were Mum, that's why this whole you being into Bernie thing is not a surprise, I always thought you were pretty fluid in what you liked. I mean, I didn't know that you didn't realise that you were... queer? Bisexual? I don't know, what label would you use?"

"Elinor I'm a woman on the wrong side of 50, I hardly think that labels matter all that much now. But if it gets you to leave and let me get ready for work, then I'll wear the skirt."

* * *

Serena could feel eyes on her from the moment she entered the hospital and joined the queue at Pulses. After checking that she hadn't committed some sort of fashion faux-pas, Serena reluctantly concluded that the attention really was because she had decided to wear a skirt, and a tight pencil skirt at that, to work that day. As she collected her and Bernie's morning coffee, Serena crossed paths with Ric.

"Morning Mr Griffin," smiled Serena as she raised her cup to her mouth.

"Ah, Ms Campbell, good morning. In need of two coffees already?"

"Not at all, one of them is for Bernie. She should be strolling through the door any minute now."

Almost on cue, Serena spotted the blonde haired surgeon coming towards the front door. Moving to intercept Bernie, Serena turned her head to look back at Ric, and her step faltered for a moment as she realised that his eyes were firmly glued to her retreating backside. Smirking a little in triumph, Serena added a little extra sway into her hips as she walked, although her heels also helped with the sexy gait that she always seemed to adopt in the shoes that she rarely broke out.

"Coffee?" asked Serena, holding out the cup to her co-lead, who gratefully took hold of the paper cup and took a deep swig of the hot drink.

"Oh I needed that," sighed Bernie, her eyes slipping closed as she savoured the strong flavours.

"Late night?"

"Not particularly, although I was drained after dealing with my paperwork in here last night. but I'm pleased to report that there is now an empty desk opposite your own."

"Hang on, you cleared it all? You must've been in there for hours!"

The pair stood in front of the elevator, Serena pressing the button as she teased her friend.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad. There was a lot of it that simply need a signature on the bottom of the page and to be filed. Although, that really didn't help my back," Bernie grimaced as she twisted slightly, clearly trying to shift and find a slightly more comfortable standing position.

"I think we need to get you a new mattress, yours is evidently not doing you any good. I have one of the memory foam ones now and I've never had a bad nights' sleep. You should try it."

"What, your bed?" Bernie raised an eyebrow over her cup as she saw Serena blush. Thankfully for the brunette, the lift arrived and the pair entered silently, making the journey up to AAU both in contemplation.

It was only when they entered their office that Bernie spoke.

"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean that to come across like... that."

"Like what?" asked Serena as she placed her handbag on the floor beside her desk and bent over to retrieve a file from the floor that seemed to have slipped off her own growing pile of paperwork.

It was only when she heard a slight spluttering behind her that Serena remembered her outfit.

Standing up quickly, Serena turned to look at Bernie, and caught the other medic staring at her, a blush deep on her cheeks.

"N...nice outfit Serena, not something you normally wear."

"Elinor chose it for me. Said something about making a killing in the meeting this afternoon."

"Meeting?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten? We have a meeting with the other department leads and Hanssen, about funding and equipment distribution."

Bernie groaned; the bureaucracy of the NHS being her least favourite thing about her new job.

"Well Elinor was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Wearing that skirt into the boardroom, I doubt that there will be many eyes that are not drawn towards you."

"Oh for goodness sake Bernie, it's just a bloody skirt. It's hardly the second coming of Christ."

"Maybe not, but most of the men will surely being praying for a miracle to help them quell their… urges, when they see you. You're rather..." Bernie tailed off, seemingly lost for words.

Serena was quietly pleased that she was seemingly having some sort of effect on her intended target.

"Rather...?"

"Emmm... shapely." Bernie ducked her head as she sat down to hide her seemingly ever-present blush that morning, whilst Serena laughed lightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment Ms Wolfe. Now, the meeting is at 2pm, which gives us plenty of time to finish the paperwork."

"I told you, I'm all done."

Serena looked over at Bernie's desk and was surprised to see that the space was entirely void not only of paperwork but also the usual debris that littered the surface.

"You were telling the truth? I thought it was just an empty brag."

"Oh, I have no need of empty brags, not when I can actually follow through on most of them."

Serena looked up to see the teasing light had once again entered Bernie's eyes and the pair locked gazes for a few moments before a passing trolley shook them back to reality.

"Hmmm... I'll have to keep that one in mind. Very well then, I suppose you get the fun job of doing the rounds, and of course the trauma unit."

"Absolutely, I'll just... go and see what Raf needs just now. Enjoy your paperwork."

Serena groaned as Bernie left the room before watching the blonde cross the department to meet Raf and Fletch who were in discussion with a patient. After watching for a few moments, Serena squared her shoulders and reached for the first file on her small hill in the corner of the desk.

* * *

Serena had been so focused in her paperwork that she didn't look up again until she heard the door to the office open. Knowing that only one person would enter without knocking, she smiled as she saw Bernie stood with a couple of sandwiches in hand.

"I didn't think you'd have eaten yet so brought you up some food. You'll need the sustenance for the meeting."

"Oh yes please, I didn't even realise the time."

Serena looked at the clock and realised she had been absorbed in the latest reports for the past three hours, and it was now nearing noon. Leaning back in her seat, Serena groaned lightly.

"Oh that hurt. I'm really getting too old for all of the hours I seem to spend bent over a desk now."

"Oh, you like being bent over your desk for hours do you?"

"Bernie!" Serena hadn't even realised how her sentence sounded until Bernie had thrown the quip back at her. Her cheeks tinged pink as she looked across at the other occupant of the room who was trying her best to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry, I was joking. Would you like a hand releasing the sore muscles?"

"Oh no, it's fine."

"Serena, you've done it for me, I'd like to help. And remember, those seats in the conference room are extremely uncomfortable with a bad back."

"Oh fine then. Just a quick once over should do. I'm booked to see an osteopath next week anyway."

"I can't promise my hands are quite as magic as yours are at a massage, but I'm sure those knots in your back won't protest to a little loosening. Now stand up."

Both women moved from their chairs and Bernie came up behind Serena, placing her hands softly on the middle of her back.

"Is it sore here?"

"No, lower, about the waist of my skirt."

"OK, can you take your shirt off?"

"I'd normally expect to be bought at least a drink before I'd do that Major."

"Good thing I've bought you a couple of bottles then isn't it?"

Serena shucked her over shirt without any further complaint, but leant forward and placed her hands on her desk to help with her balance.

Bernie placed her hands on Serena's lower back and softly began kneading the muscle there, feeling the tenseness beneath the skin.

"You're wound like a coil Serena, I think you're in need of some serious relaxation to get rid of all the tension here. Where's the worst of the pain?"

"Just a little lower... to the right."

Bernie followed the instruction and knew she'd found the spot when Serena hissed a little.

"Ah yes, that would be the painful part." Serena's gritted teeth told Bernie more than the words that were spoken; she could tell that the brunette was in serious pain.

"Right, just stand still, give me a minute here."

Serena tried her best to focus on her breathing as all she could focus on was Bernie's hands, just inside the waistband of her skirt. Her hands were firm in their movement, but her skin so soft that Serena wished that she could feel her hands in other places.

Serena shook her head as soon as the thought crossed her mind.

"Too sore?"

"What? No, sorry, just had a thought is all."

"OK," Serena could tell that Bernie was not convinced, "well if it gets too sore, just tell me."

Serena thought that she could hear a little tremble in Bernie's voice but immediately dismissed the thought.

* * *

Little did she know that the tremor hadn't been imagined, or indeed the levels of restraint that Bernie was currently trying to uphold. Indeed, Bernie was cussing herself for even suggesting that she offer such close contact relief to the other woman.

Much like Serena, Bernie had been struggling to withhold her true feelings from her, but, unlike Serena, Bernie had no-one to confide in, and so had been running through all sorts of outrageous battle plans in her head to try and sort out their fractured friendship. She had felt so close to reaching a level of calm when Serena had met her that morning.

It had only been when they'd reach the office that Bernie had noticed Serena's change in clothing.

Bernie had managed to inhale some hot coffee as she'd caught sight of Serena shapely behind, tightly encased in the pencil skirt that seemed to perfectly follow all of her sinful curves.

Bernie had never before envied a piece of clothing until that moment, but after a few seconds of staring, she had found herself wishing to have the ability to remove the offending item from Serena's body at that moment. It was only when she'd sensed Serena's eyes on her that she'd looked away bashfully, trying her best to remove the image now burned into her frontal lobe.

And now, here she was, her hands just inside the waistband of said skirt, attempting to relieve one pain for the brunette, whilst desperately attempting to urge her own sudden throbbing to abate.

* * *

Serena was aware that the silence in the room was quickly building a level of tension between the two women.

Trying to think of a way to reduce the tension, Serena was almost glad when the door to their office swung open.

Almost.

Her immediate concern however was that there was suddenly an interloper who had caught the pair of them in a position that would look, to all intents and purposes, indecent.

"Ah, Misses Campbell and Wolfe, having fun are we?" The teasing lilt in Ric's voice relaxed Serena a little as Bernie removed her hands from Serena's body and moved around their desks to her own side once again.

"It seems that Miss Campbell decided that she'd rather have a sore back from doing paperwork and I was merely massaging away the offending knot. Nothing salacious Mr Griffin. Although if you hadn't interrupted..."

Serena looked up to see the pair smiling at her, and Serena rolled her eyes at the pair's antics.

"Very funny. Now, what can we help you with Ric?"

"I just wondered if you would like an escort up to the meeting?"

"That's very generous Ric, but why? What's the agenda?"

"Can a friend not simply ask for the company of another?"

"Not you Ric, now spill."

Sighing, Ric gestured for the two women to follow him from the office and into the lift which began its slow ascent towards the boardroom.

"Guy has been canvassing for money off the board again. And I only thought it was fair that I warn the pair of you that he's going after some of the budget of the trauma unit."

"Oh that sly little arsehole," seethed Serena, "how dare he? What's he done for this hospital, other than nearly run it into the ground when he was CEO?"

"Yes well, I thought the forewarned was forearmed. And it would give the pair of you the chance to formulate a plan. Which I will fully support."

"Thank you Ric. Bernie, any ideas?"

Serena looked to the blonde who had been stood silently as Ric dropped his bomb. Raising her head, Bernie looked up to Serena and spoke carefully.

"I think we let him pitch. We let him say his piece and then rebut any facts he attempts to use against AAU. Ric, any idea of his battle plan?"

"That was the other thing I needed to discuss with the pair of you. Now, I know that nothing has happened between you, but it seems that Zosia overheard our discussion in Albie's last week Serena. She mentioned it in passing to Guy. He wants to go after you personally."

As Serena turned three shades paler, Bernie looked at her questioningly.

"What discussion?"

Just then, the lift doors opened as they reached their destination.

"Ric, we're going to have to go and have a quick private discussion, we'll use Henrik's office. Tell him we'll be there in five minutes."

"Absolutely."

Serena quickly led the way into Hanssen's office, shutting the door behind her before taking a breath and turning to face Bernie.

"Bernie, there's something I need to talk to you about. Something... private."

"What is it?"

"Well, it seems... that over the past few weeks, I've come to a couple of realisations. And, just as I came to these realisations, we came to an agreement to leave it all in theatre."

Bernie's breath hitched as she realised what private matter Serena was discussing.

"Well, I've come to realise that I don't want to leave it in theatre. I want it to be in our office, on AAU, at my home, at your flat, everywhere. I don't want to spend more time daydreaming about what I could have when it's right in front of me. I've come to realise that I really couldn't care less about your gender, it's you that I'm attracted to, Berenice Griselda Wolfe. And I'm now really hoping that you feel the same way, or this is going to be a particularly excruciating moment."

Serena stood in front of the door, partly to stop Bernie from fleeing their discussion but also so she could make a quick get-away if the need was that great.

She hadn't, however, thought about a third use for the door, but she found it to be the most compelling as she suddenly found herself pushed back against the solid surface as Bernie came to stand six inches from her, her hands finding Serena's waist.

"Let me leave you in no doubt Serena Campbell, I am seriously attracted to you as well. I just didn't want to push you about the whole thing and then discover that you didn't want it down the line and then one of us having to move and-"

"Oh Bernie, shut up darling and kiss me."

Bernie smiled softly down at the brunette before leaning closer and pressing her lips against Serena's waiting pout.

As they finally pressed close together, both revelled in the feelings that expanded ten-fold and Serena quickly reciprocated the kiss. Both women's hands began to run over the others' body, finding pleasurable pressure points, as their lips moved in sync, opening up and deepening their kiss.

* * *

The pair lost track of time, and only separated, their eyes wide and grins wider, when there was a soft knock on the door.

"It would seem that I forgot a file in my office ladies," came the voice of Henrik Hanssen, "And I would rather like to retrieve both it, and your fine selves, before our meeting becomes late."

Quickly standing up and straightening their clothes, Serena opened the door for Henrik, who glided into the room as though he had disturbed nothing.

"Have you finished with your conversation ladies?"

"I do believe we have Henrik," agreed Serena, waiting for him to go first as the trio left the office.

Whilst they were walking, Serena talked in hushed tones to Bernie.

"The reason I told you all that in there is that I told Ric how I felt about you in Albie's that night. So clearly that's why Guy thinks we're involved."

"That and the fact the pair of you are never more than a few feet from each other. Seems like some sort of magnetic attraction, as well as physical."

Serena looked around to see that Henrik had stopped and was listening to her hushed explanation.

"You know; you really should look into buying some earplugs if you're hearing really is that good. Might save the rest of us from the amount of trouble we persistently get in with you wandering around, you Big Swedish Giant."

"I would perhaps save the name-calling for Mr Self today Ms Campbell."

"Oh don't worry," butted in Bernie, "We have plenty of things to call him out on. Remember, I was his patient not all that long ago."

"Oh, inside knowledge, this meeting is in the bag," purred Serena, and the pair of women giggled like young teenagers.

Hanssen merely rolled his eyes and began to once again walk towards the conference suite.

"The meeting starts in five minutes' ladies. Might I suggest you use your time suitably and come up with an alternative form of attack than name-calling."

"Yes sir," saluted Bernie before the pair once again dissolved into laughter. It was only when the door shut behind Henrik that they sobered up.

"What are we going to do Serena? I mean, yes we can use all the stats in the world, but if he thinks that you got funding for the trauma unit just to get a leg over then we really don't have a hope in hell."

"Oh I think we do," Serena smiled lightly, "But my plan may make you a little jealous."

"What are you going to do Serena?"

Instead of answering, Serena buttoned all except her top two shirt buttons and tucked it into the waistband of her skirt, before ensuring that the skirt sat high on her waist and the hem sat just above her knee.

"Oh you sinful woman," gasped Bernie, realising Serena's plan.

"Hey, if I look like I'm trying to take Connie Beauchamp's crown as hospital hussy then so be it. But I'm going to go in there and flirt with everyone, man, woman or Henrik. Everyone except Guy. And then, if he wants to use that method of attack, you pull him up as being highly unprofessional, and discourteous, and whatever else you can think of. And we show him up as the arrogant, sexist pig he is."

"And if that doesn't sound like a Serena Campbell plan, then I don't know what does. Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Although their plan was cobbled together at the last moment, it worked perfectly. Serena had made the rounds before the meeting, tactile as ever, with hands lingering on shoulders, or waists, and a lot of eye fluttering and secretive smiles. When Guy finally came to make his pitch, he fell perfectly into the trap provided and more.

As he had been protesting the close relationship of the co-leads of AAU, Ric had stepped in before Bernie could and accused him of being jealous. Ric had noticed the man's eyes lingering on Serena's form earlier with a lustful hunger earlier and knew that he would be able to voice a more credible accusation than the two women.

Although Guy had tried to deny the charge, the colour in his neck said otherwise, a satisfying moment for Serena now that she knew his secret weakness.

After that discovery, Serena and Bernie tactically destroyed every single argument that Guy tried to put their way.

And added a few objections to Guy's plan of their own.

When it came to a vote, not one person supported Guy's proposal, hardly a surprising considering the man himself seemed to have shrunk after his thorough public mauling by the Queens of AAU.

As they were leaving the conference room at the meeting, Bernie took a hold of Serena's hand and the pair left the room together, mindful that Guy was glaring at the pair of them their entire journey into the lift.

It wasn't until they managed to get back to their office that the pair of them finally burst out laughing.

"Oh the poor man," gasped Bernie, "he really didn't have a clue of what he was taking on when he started on you, did he?"

"I don't understand how he didn't realise what the outcome of this meeting would be. Even when he was CEO he never fought me because he knew that he wouldn't win. What a self-righteous prick."

"Maybe you were a bit of a pussycat back then?"

"Me, a pussycat? Hardly. I'll take lioness, after all, that would match our new titles as Queens of AAU."

A moment of silence held before the pair began cackling, this time their laughter so loud that they garnered the attention of some of those on the ward.

Wiping away her tears with a tissue whilst offering one to Serena, Bernie managed to calm her laughter enough to speak.

"He fancies you. Guy Self fancies you."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Not at all. Hell, I had to bite my tongue in there."

"About him?"

"No, not just him."

Bernie moved to lean against Serena's desk as her close friend sat in her own seat.

"Serena, I know we had this discussion earlier, but I really do have feelings for you, of a romantic nature. And it was quite... difficult watching you in that conference room. I don't think you realise quite how charming you can be. And how... attractive you were today."

"Only today?" teased Serena, but her breath was a little strained as Bernie shook her head.

"No, you're always a beautiful woman Serena, but today... in that skirt... just... you were something else. You used your feminine wiles to get support but without promising anything more than the hint of what lay underneath. But it did make it quite hard for me to not jump down every single person's throat who even glanced at you for more than a second. That probably wouldn't have made me many friends."

"Hmmm... possibly not. However, it is a very... chivalrous notion Berenice, thank you."

"Now you're trying to wind me up. Berenice, really?"

"Well, what can I say, seeing you all riled up in that meeting made me get rather... hot under the collar, shall we say? And you were on the receiving end of a fair share of looks yourself Major."

"You like me all riled up?"

Serena nodded slightly bashfully, but looked up as Bernie's hand entered her vision. Taking the proffered limb, Serena stood just in front of Bernie, their bodies almost touching.

"You look more intense, and just imagining being the focus of that intensity is more than enough for a woman."

"Oh really? Well then, perhaps I should help your imagination out a little with a real life example."

Bernie wrapped an arm around Serena's waist, pulling her closer to brush up against the blonde.

Both women almost sighed in relief as their bodies once again fell into perfect alignment, breasts pressed against breasts, hips pulled close together. Serena's arms fell over Bernie's shoulders, her hands resting over the powerful back muscles that Serena could feel rippling under the other medic's shirt. As she leaned in closer, Serena was aware of the scent of Bernie surrounding her, and the sound of the hitch in Bernie's breath as their lips pressed together, ignoring the outside world in favour of focusing on the pleasure of the other woman's body.

Their kiss was less intense than their previous attempt in Hanssen's office, but no less pleasurable. As lips parted and tongues began to wrap together, Bernie's hands once again fell inside the waistband of Serena's skirt, seeking the hem of the brunette's shirt before finally running her hands over the soft skin hidden from sight. Serena's shiver and soft moan at the contact only encouraged Bernie's hands to continue to draw soft shapes on the available back of her new love.

Serena's hands had been no less exploratory, although she limited her adventuring to actions above their clothing, her hands roaming across Bernie's back, feeling every ridge there and trying to memorise each spot that caused the blonde to arch into her.

It was only a knock at the door that caused the pair to pull apart. Looking towards the entry port, both was suddenly flustered to realise that the blinds were still open and that Fletch was stood with what was best described as a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oi lovebirds," he called through the door, "I'm enjoying the show, but I don't know how much you pair are wanting to share with us all today."

"Thank you Fletch," drolled Serena before turning away from him and looking back to Bernie.

"I do believe that we finish our shift in half hour Ms Wolfe, what would you say to us reconvening here at that time and going to Albie's."

"That sounds like a nice offer but Albie's?"

Serena's heart sunk a little, thinking that Bernie was having second thoughts.

"What's wrong with Albie's? Too public for you."

"Well, for the things that I was planning to do to you, yes. It really would be far too public, unless you fancy spending the night in a prison cell."

"Oh," Serena blushed as she understood the meaning behind Bernie's suggestion.

"If you're not ready Serena, we will wait until you are. I'm not going to push you into anything."

Bernie's voice softened as she saw the flash of panic across Serena's face.

"No, it's not that at all, it's just… I've never… I don't know how… I mean… I'm totally ready, I want you, it's more the mechanics of the whole… thing that I don't get."

Bernie thought she had never seen something quite as adorable as Serena when she got flustered.

"Oh so you know the theory, but are not so sure about the practical. Well I think I may just be the perfect person to practice with. Believe you me, I'll make sure you get it all perfect, although I'm sure you won't need all that much help with that, you're normally amazing at everything you turn your talents to."

Serena blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Bernie, I just… I didn't want to disappoint you I suppose."

"You could never disappoint me Serena Campbell, believe that. Unless you were to suddenly decide to run off with Edward again."

"Oh god, never again. If ever there was an advert for turning lesbian."

"Oh, so it's not my irresistible magnetism, It's merely repulsion at your ex-husband? Nice."

Serena turned sharply, looking at Bernie. But when she saw the surgeon's face, she sighed.

"You're joking."

"Of course I'm joking. And that man would have to fight me to get his hands back on your shapely behind."

"Is that all I'm worth for you?"

Serena's retort stuttered as Bernie moved her hands to slide around her waist once again, this time to rest on her backside.

"Not at all. Just remind me to thank Elinor for choosing this outfit for you today. It made me finally realise quite how much I love you. All of you, not just this beautiful rear. Although seeing it encased in more of these skirts wouldn't be a problem for me. It may become a problem for others however if they continue to stare at it quite so blatantly."

"Oh my darling Major, no-one except for you is allowed to stare at this backside for the rest of time."

* * *

From that day on, Serena wore a lot more skirts to work. Although, she did always have a spare pair of trousers to hand, in case a certain trauma surgeon couldn't concentrate on her work, or she got so jealous that she was likely to tear the heads off of visiting men, or women, in their department.

And both Bernie and Serena had made sure that Elinor received their grateful thanks for her interference with her mother's wardrobe, although the girl knew it from the very next morning where she had walked in to find the pair wrapped up in her mother's duvet, holding each other close in their sleep, both wearing blissful smiles and not much else.


End file.
